loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 4
As Lisa finished the last tape, she heard knocking at the door. It was her siblings. Lisa: What do you guys want? Lincoln: Welllll.... all our houses got flooded in and we want to stay HERE until they get fixed! Lisa: All of you guys? There's no hotels... Motels?? Lola: Eeewww... Stay in those dumps! I don't think so! Lana: I suggested we all sleep in my office at my mechanic's job, but NOBODY liked that idea... Lucy: And since Ryan is staying with his dad..... I figure it's best I stay here due to... You know, space... Lisa: That's great and all... But how'd ALL your houses get flooded, huh? Lincoln: Wellll... Some bespectacled boy was throwing water balloon cannons everywhere in town.. And it hit ALL of our houses, causing a big flood... Lisa: You're talking about Hugh Jr.. No worries. I'll have a word with him! Hugh Jr came downstairs. Lisa was furious. Lisa: HUGH LOUD JR! What do you have to say for yourself? Hugh Jr: I was just doing an experiment.... Oh.. Hey, aunts.. Uncle... Lisa: YEAH! My siblings came here since SOMEBODY turned all their houses into one giant pool! Hugh Jr: I was getting them back... You know.. The cloning machine.. Hee he.. Lisa: We made up! Prior to me cloning everyone.... I discovered it was much better having real siblings who cared for me than faux clones who are smarter than everyone else... Hugh Jr: Oh... But... But.. Lisa: No buts! Now I need YOU to fix up their houses... I'll make them all welcome HERE in the meantime.. And Lily wants to sleep in your room, Hugh Jr... Lily: Why me? Lisa: It's closest to mine. Lily: Ah. Like old times... Lisa: Exactly.. Hugh Jr: That's nice.. But WHERE WILL I SLEEP? Lisa: There's a nice space on the couch.. Wait.. Lincoln asked for it first.. Lincoln: I did? Lisa: Just go along with it... Lisa smirked as she thought of somewhere else... Lisa: You sleep with me AND Hugh! Hugh Jr: NOT Fair! Leni: Like where do I get to sleep sis? Lisa: With me and Hugh! Hugh Jr: Wait.. I've heard stories about your ditzy sister... Are you sure? Lisa: Positive.. Now Lola sleeps with Lana in Alicia's room.. Lily and Lynn share a space in Hugh Jr's room, Lincoln and Lucy get the couch.. Leni and Luan get my room, Lori and Luna.. You two sleep in the kitchen. Lori: I am literally not sleeping in the kitchen! Luna: YEAH! Despite the past tour getting cancelled... I am sleeping in my tour bus.. Unless Hugh Jr flooded THAT too.... Hugh Jr: I kinda did... Sorry Aunt Luna.... Lisa: YOU WHAT! Never mind that... Luna and Lori gets to sleep outside... Lori: Outside... LISA..... Lisa: No worries... HUGH JR will build a shelter... And NOT flood it.. Hugh Jr: Why me.. Mom, in case you hadn't noticed.. I'm not good with tools... Lisa: Your aunt Lana will help you.. Lana: SWEET! Lisa: Now... Lincoln... You have a daughter Lonnie, right.. And you married Ronnie Anne... Where will they stay? Lincoln: Weeeellll.. Ronnie Anne and Lonnie decided to check into a hotel.. They didn't want to live with YOU... Lisa: Wait... What? I thought Ronnie Anne and I were cool? Lincoln: Well. Since you NEVER write to her... E-mail... Text... Anything would be nice! Lisa: It's not my fault if I got busy! If mom had let me keep that cloning machine... I could clone myself! Hugh Jr: Ya know... I could - Lisa: Not in the mood.. Now you Lori.. You are married to Bobby with a son Lucas! Where are they? Lori: I literally don't know! Bobby boo boo bear wanted some space for some freaky reason... I dunno why.. Flashback to 1 day ago: Lori's house Lori was texting on her phone. Bobby wanted to ask Lori something. Lori: Can't you see I'm busy! Ugh! Bobby: Well, bye! Presently: Lori: When I got done with my phone, Bobby just picked up Lucas and left.. The strangest thing... Lisa: Sounds like a simple case of self-absorbed mom who thinks texting is more important... Lori: NO! I think Bobby hates me now! Lisa: On more important news... Hugh Jr, you'll be on your best behavior, today, right? Hugh Jr: Yes mother.. Lisa: That's good. Just then Hugh and Alicia came down. Hugh: I had no idea we're having another family reunion... Alicia: AUNT LUNA! I loved your new song, "Don't keep me waiting"! Luna: Yeah... That was about Mick Swagger.. We're dating... Alicia: NO WAY! THE Mick Swagger? Luna: Yes! The Mick Swagger! Alicia: And uncle Lincoln... Still looking good! How are you feeling? Lincoln: Well.. Could be better.. Alicia: Is there anything we need to talk about? Lincoln: Nah... Alicia: And Aunt Lucy! You should show me your bat collection! Lucy: Sigh... My bats are all at my house.. Which is flooded.. I made them immortal with a spell book... But I don't know if one's going to make it... Alicia: Wait. How'd Aunt Lucy's house get flooded? Lisa: Ask your brother... Hugh Jr: Well.. Ever since mom showed us the tapes of her childhood.. I decided to get back at her siblings for walking all over her. Alicia: Ah.. But they apologized, didn't they? Lisa: Correct. Which is why Hugh Jr is grounded.. Hugh Jr: MOM! I wanted to go to the latest science museum! It opens tonight! Lisa: Ah, too bad on you! Alicia: But I can't get over HOW many siblings you have Mom! Aunt Luan.. Still being funny? Luan: Rightie O! What did one chicken say to the other? Alicia: I dunno.. What DID one chicken say to the other? Luan: It's your CLUCKY day! Alicia laughed out loud. Lisa (sarcastically): Yess.. Luan's the comedian... And Lucy can pray to the devil! And Lynn can beat me in sports... We are all super happy.. Alicia: I feel you still have mixed feelings on them.. Lisa: Well... They lived with me all my childhood... I wanted to keep the clones.. The clones NEVER aged... That was the thing.. It was like I could have smart siblings all my life.. But mom nixed it. Alicia: Why'd grandma nix it? Lisa: WEELLL.. It was all Lola.. She told everyone! Including mom... Lola: Hey! If something's suspicious going on, I'm telling! Alicia: But Aunt Lola, you didn't tell anybody about Hugh Jr flooding the streets? Why? Lola: Duh... The police are on speed dial on my phone... And I wouldn't snitch on some little kid.. Alicia: Oookay... Lisa: Well... Lola, you snitched on me multiple times... AND I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU!!! Lola: By only 2 years.. It's not like I'd snitch on Lily... No matter how many times YOU (pointing to Lily) left your smelly diapers laying around! Lily: Chillax Lola! I was just a baby! Then Lisa's siblings all found out everything wrong with another... And started fighting. Until... Lisa: ENOUGH! We can all work this out! Lola: I guess I was a bit of a brat... Lana (under her breath): Gee you think.. Lincoln: And I guess I was kinda stubborn... Lisa (under her breath): Gee.. you think? Lily: For reals, though... I was one disgusting baby! Lori: You couldn't help it, though at that age... Lily: True. 5 hours passed. Hugh brought home pizzas for the entire family, plus Lisa's siblings. Lisa: YUM! I call the bacon bits! Lana: NO fair! I wanted that! Luan: Well.. I call the cheese! Luan noticed Hugh cutting the cheese pizza. Luan: And Hugh cut the cheese! Nobody laughed at the "joke" Luan: Get it? Lisa: Unfortunately, yes... They all ate the pizza.. Then Lisa called them all in for a game. Lisa: It's something Hugh Jr invented... He insisted it works with 11 siblings... Soooo. The game was very complex. It fit well, though, with the Louds, as it was trivia based on their childhood. Lincoln: And Lisa.. How did you get into science? Lisa: It was a sunny day in Royal Woods... I was a baby.... After 2 hours of Lisa telling her story, Lucy had a question as part of the game. Lucy: And Luan, why do your jokes always fail? Luan: They do not! I have a bunch of followers on Twitter who love my jokes! Lucy: Sigh... And Lily.. Why did you always poop in your diaper.. Lily: I dunno? I can barely remember what I was like as a baby... Did I really poop THAT much? Lisa: Every day. Lucy: Every night. Lincoln: All the time. Lily: AND Lucy... WHY is your hair black when the rest of us either have blonde or brown hair? Lucy: Sigh... This was inevitable.. My black hair came from Great grandma Harriet who's peacefully resting in the heavens... Lily: And Lincoln with the white hair... How? Lisa: I've been wondering that same thing! Lincoln: OKAY! You know Pop pop, don't you? The siblings nodded their head. Lincoln: WELL... Pop Pop said I inherited it from him... He showed me a baby picture of him... And he indeed had white hair... Lisa: Remarkable! Lily: Unbelievable! Hugh Jr then came into the living room dying to join the game. Lisa: This game was for Loud siblings only... I'm sorry. Hugh Jr: But mom! I invented that game! I should be able to play it... Lisa: Fine! You can watch. Hugh Jr: Sweet! As the siblings were answering each others questions, time passed and it was time for bed. Lisa: As we agreed? Lily: WE didn't agree anything.. It was you who told us where to sleep! Lori: And I'm bossy? Lisa: UGH! Fine.. Where do YOU want to sleep? Lana: I wanna sleep outside in the mud... Lily: I want to sleep in your room WITH you Lisa, like old times! Lucy: And I want to sleep in Hugh Jr's room... Lincoln: Well I want to sleep with Ronnie Anne and Lonnie in that hotel she booked... Lynn: And I want to sleep in a gym! Everyone stared at Lynn, confused. Lynn: Well LANA gets to sleep in the mud... Lisa: Those are ALL terrible ideas! I'm the genius.. This is my house.. What I say goes! Lincoln: Sorry, Lis.. But we're your guests.. You have to think of US! Lori: Yeah.. We're your siblings.. Lisa: FINE! But only because I can't STAND inanity any longer... The siblings cheered and chose all their rooms. Lisa, Hugh, Hugh Jr, and Lily all headed into Lisa's room. Lisa took out a book and started to read. Hugh Jr proceeded with his experiment. Lily brushed her teeth, then headed to sleep. And Hugh was already fast asleep. Category:Blog posts